The invention relates to a device for drawing the crop, vent and gullet from slaughtered poultry, provided with a bore tube, having loosening and entrailing means at its free end, and which is introduced into the bird's trunk via an opening between the breastbone and the tail of the bird.
A device of this type is known from applicant's own practice, vide FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawing, wherein FIG. 1 shows a side view and FIG. 2 a bottom view of the known bore tube, and at its lower end the bore tube is provided with a square hollow end section, the corners of which are flattened, and having a cylindrical bore in the extension of that of said tube. The lower end of the square end section is provided with a round protruding collar. Furthermore a saw cut is made in the center of each flat face of the square, longitudinally of the tube, over a part of the length of the square end section, one edge of said saw cut being bevelled at an angle of approximately 30.degree. with the center line of the tube. Thereby a kind of teeth are formed, and the partly bevelled and partly straight edge of the saw cuts must loosen and entrail the crop, the gullet and possible the stomach for which purpose the bore tube should be rotated about its longitudinal axis. Said known bore tube can, however, not very well engage the crop and the like in the bird's neck, so that often many attempts have to be made before the crop, the gullet and the stomach and possibly other parts of the body have been removed from the bird's neck.